The present invention relates to an inexpensive, yet sturdy container that may be used several times before discarding. Such containers are particularly suited for use by travelers or the like or by more expensive gift shops where the size of the container chosen depends upon the particular item being carried.
As such, the invention represents an improvement over the device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,151, entitled "Bag Closure" which disclosed a flexible bag adapted to have its mouth folded and doubled through a flexible tubular closure having two separate passages arranged side-by-side. A first folded portion of the bag was positioned in one passage of the closure and the second folded portion was positioned in the other passage; and a fastener was extended through both folded portions and the tubular closure to hold the bag in a sealed condition. Thus, the closure member was a separate element, not ordinarily attached to the bag except for sealing.
In the present invention, a sealable container includes a bag having flat front and back panels and first and second pleated sides joined to the front and back panels. An elongated stiffener member or carrier is attached to the front panel a short distance beneath the mouth or opening of the bag. In one embodiment the carrier is attached by folding an upper flap of the front panel over the carrier and attaching it to the front panel along a glue line, or if thermoplastic materials are used, by heat sealing.
In this embodiment, the carrier is provided with a handle which extends through a die-cut in the folded portion. The carrier is long enough to extend beyond the front panel of the bag, and thereby defines first and second slotted extensions. The carrier is also provided with a central stud or protrusion with an enlarged head or button.
A flexible band or belt extends about the back panel and pleated sides of the bag and has ends fitted through the slots on the carrier extensions.
Thus, the bag may be held in one hand by the carrier while inserting items into it. The carrier acts to keep the bag supported and evenly distribute the weight of the contents of the bag to avoid tearing. Further, the carrier holds the mouth open to facilitate insertion of items. The band is dimensioned to permit the bag of the mouth to be fully opened, yet to restrain further opening of the bag which might cause tearing.
When items have been inserted into the bag, the pleated sides are folded to close the mouth of the bag, and the upper portion of the bag above the carrier is folded over the carrier to seal the bag. The free ends of the band are then drawn around the folded portion of the bag and attached to the beaded stud on the carrier to secure the bag. If it is desired, a slip of paper may be secured to the beaded stud prior to securing the free ends of the band, and after the free ends of the band are then secured to the beaded stud, the upper end of the paper may be sealed to itself, thereby enveloping the locked ends of the band and providing a seal which must be destroyed before the bag is re-opened. The seal may be replaced during subsequent usage.
In alternative embodiments the carrier is removably attached to the bag so that the carrier, which is an expensive part of the bag, can be re-used. In one such alternative embodiment, the carrier is attached to a folded upper flap of the front panel of the bag by means of studs projecting from the carrier. The carrier includes a bar which is laterally offset from its main body to provide a slot into which the edge of the folded flap of the front panel is placed and held. Further, in folding this embodiment, the pleats and back panel are folded over the carrier, placed into the slot and held by the studs. The carrier is simply removed from the bag by reversing the steps in sealing the bag.
In still another alternative embodiment, the carrier includes barbed appendages for securing the folded upper flap of the front panel; and a pair of sealing bands are provided integrally with the carrier. To seal this embodiment, the pleats and rear panel are folded over the carrier as before, and the sealing bands are passed through the pleats and the back panel and coupled together.
The present invention thus provides an inexpensive, resealable container that may be used several times before discarding. The same basic construction is amenable to the use of several different types of bag materials, such as heavy kraft paper, wax-coated paper, thin plastic or heavy-duty plastic, depending upon the desires of the manufacturer and the desired level of retail cost. The container, when sealed, is weatherproof to protect the contents against dust or rain. The container has many uses such as a sealed traveler's bag, (a broken seal indicating unauthorized entry), a shopping bag, a gift container, or, if insulating materials are used, an insulated, sealed container for hot or cold foods or the like. Another advantage of the present invention is that where it assumes a generally flat, low-volume position when not in use, it has a relatively large capacity when used to carry items. As indicated, depending upon the materials which are used, its ability to withstand wear and tearing is limited only by the materials which a manufacturer desires to incorporate into the container.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.